


Mic Check

by VealChopz



Category: Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story (2004), Semi Pro
Genre: M/M, jason bateman - Freeform, will arnett - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VealChopz/pseuds/VealChopz
Summary: This is a fan fiction request by QueenoftheCrossroads.  What would happen when two of our favorite announcers meet?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfTheCrossroads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheCrossroads/gifts).



It was a real bummer that Cotton McKnight wasn’t interested in going on tour with him and the Ocho. But Pepper Brooks was promised over and over again by ESPN that the replacement they had found for Cotton was going to be perfect. Not that Pepper minded. He did what they said and went where they wanted. 

With his duffel bag drapped over his shoulder, his spikey hair still a little chilly with wet gel, Pepper boarded the RV style tour bus that was going to be his home for several weeks. 

Upon entering the bus, the overwhelming scent of cigarette smoke and cologne that reminded Pepper of his dad. The man who was lounged comfortable on one of the couches on the RV looked like a porn star out of the seventies. Complete with a pale blue suit, open shirt that was displaying a gold chain embedded in a majestic forest of chest hair and what was the swankiest mustache Pepper had ever seen. He was weirdly appealing and that instantly made Pepper uncomfortable.

It wasn't until that husky, deep voice shot out with a plume of smoke in a strangled, "What?" did Pepper realize who he was looking at. Lou Redwood. A pro basketball player turned MC. Pepper had heard of him but was under the assumption all of the photos of him were nostalgic… not that he dressed like that all the time. And Cotton had called Pepper strange.

As that deeply hypnotic voice cut into him again with another "What?" Pepper closed his mouth, aware he'd been staring.

He was nervous. In all the time that Pepper had worked for the Ocho, he's never gotten to work with a real athlete. Especially with one who had a reputation like Lou's. Even as he fumbled for words, he could see the agitation building in Lou's strong jaw. Realizing Lou was about out of patience, Pepper squeaked out a weak, "Hey." 

Having delivered their first real greeting, Redwood turned that steely blue gaze out the window as he scowled through the smoke of his cigarette like a male model in a cigar ad. At least now that Pepper didn’t feel like he was being sized up, he was free to move to the sleeping quarters of the RV. The bunks were clean but cramped and Pepper's bag seemed to take up most if the bed. How was he supposed to sleep like this?

They rode the RV in uncomfortable silence for hours, heading towards their first stop on what was going to be a long tour. Any attempts to have a conversation Pepper made were met with squinty leers and nearly graphic innuendos. It was a little unnerving how that deep, raspy voice could heat Pepper from within… especially with the words it carried. 

Unlike Cotton, Lou didn’t seem to mind that Pepper sometimes got distracted and often just let the words fly out of his mouth without hesitation. In fact, the more the two spoke, watching old videos of Lou during his career as a player, the easier they seemed to flow back and forth. Enough that Pepper realized he didn't miss Cotton any longer. 

The hotel they stopped in front of was seedy when it was new. Twenty years later, Pepper was fairly confident he was going to get fleas or worse just by setting foot inside. If not for the fact that Lou all but pushed him into their dingy and cramped hotel room, Pepper may have slept in the sidewalk. 

If Pepper thought the outside looked bad, he was seriously unprepared for the room itself. It smelled of stale smoke, sweat, and dirt. Everything from the drapes to the bunched carpet and the worn down furniture looked and felt like it was forever covered in the filmy residue of disappointment and shame.

Somehow, Lou seemed unphased and almost at home in the sleazy hotel room. It took everything in Pepper not to flinch in disgust as the older man threw his leather bag on one of the dusty chairs and sprawled out without ceremony on one of the beds.

As Pepper stood at the edge of the bed, starting at his new partner in disbelief, the slow trickle of realization and acceptance began. This was going to be his life for the next few weeks. He could either sink or swim.

One liquor run and several hours later, Pepper no longer cared about how gross their hotel room was or how dirty he felt sprawled out on the comforter. Instead, Pepper could only halfway focus on the taste of cheap liquor as it slid down his throat and the rough touch of Lou Redwood as he fondled him through his baggie jeans.

He wasn't sure why or how he'd ended up sharing a bed with Lou… or how they'd ended up laying against the headboard with Lou's hand rubbing roughly against the bulge in his pants. All Pepper knew for sure was that he was just drunk enough that he didn't care. That and the way Lou manipulated him through the rough fabric without even looking at him, let alone pause in his analysis of the basketball game they were watching. Except , of course, to pause to take a drink from his bottle or a drag from his cigarette.

Closing his eyes to the quick drag of fingers against his erection, Pepper leaned into the sensation. If he wasn't so drunk, he may have been ashamed of how quickly Lou made him climax. Somewhere between the feel of Lou's fingers, the sound if that deep voice, and far more alcohol than he was prepared for, Pepper passed out.

The next morning, Pepper was woken up by the uncomfortable sensation of cool air from the sputtering air conditioner blowing across his bare skin. At least the skin that wasn’t covered by what he was pretty sure was Lou. 

Carefully opening his eyes, Pepper was not only unprepared for the horrific, searing pain of a headache that was waiting for him to open his eyes but also the image of what was a very naked Lou Redwood half way draped over him.

He didn't dare move. Not while Lou slept soundly with his head on Pepper's pillow. But that didn’t stop Pepper from studying the strong features of the man next to him. He truly was very handsome in a classic sense. From the way he kept his hair, to the simple gold jewelry he wore, to the shift chest hair that spread across his chest and tapered of as it went down his torso. Even the mustache was appealing in a weird way. 

The pair of them had laid that way for another hour before Lou had finally woken up, his sandy blue eyes searching Pepper's face for a moment before being up and heading into the bathroom. After a long moment, Pepper heard the squeal of water being forced through rusty pipes as the shower kicked on. 

They'd barely said a word in the hour or so before they were both locked in the announcer's booth at the stadium. Once inside, Lou gave him a smug smirk that curled the corner of his mouth. "You ready for this shit?"

Pepper thought he had meant the game. And while the pair of them seemed to work well together, Lou knowing how the game of basketball actually worked and Pepper was a solid support with humorous anecdotes… Lou had been talking about something else.

Halfway through the second half of the third quarter Lou rose to his feet and traveled to the edge of his headset lead. Before he could ask what Lou was doing, Pepper felt those same rough fingers settle on his shoulders. When Pepper flinched under the grip and looked up at the other emcee, Lou pressed his fingers to his lips and pointed to the microphone before returning his hand to Pepper's shoulder.

Despite the fact that Lou's hands were exploring Pepper's torso, snaking in and out of the collar of his shirt, his voice never faltered. Lou's deep voice still resonated loudly through the stadium even as his hands trailed down Pepper's sides to grip his belt and haul him to his feet to press him against the console. "Take a look at that jump shot, Pepper."

Pepper tried to compose himself and answer the comment even as he felt Lou press his hips against the console. With his eyes on the game, Pepper could only nod for a second as he felt Lou rub himself against his ass. "Looks… looks great, Lou."

Lou's voice deepened to such a deep tone, Pepper knew he wasn’t talking about the shot. Especially when he felt Lou's hands reach around him to his belt and loosened it until Pepper's pants fell to his knees. "Yeah it does, Pepper."

Was he talking about the game or his view? Pepper had no idea. All he knew was he could feel Lou's long fingers brush against his ass as he unbuckled his own pants and fumbled with what sounded like a packet before he pressed his erection firmly between Pepper's ass cheeks with a huff. 

Pepper panicked. The last thing he wanted was a rough ride in the announcer's booth… and yet.. There was something scandalous about it. Especially as Lou slid inside him with a deep breath in. Without thinking, Pepper blurted out. "Pumpkins, Lou."

Lou could only laugh that deep laugh of his while his hips pistoned against Pepper's ass. The sensation was intense and took everything in him to not make a sound. Instead he tried to focus on the players on the court. "Tell me, Lou. What do they call that formation, Lou?"

He could feel Lou's hot, wet breath on his neck as the taller male leaned over him to look at the court over his shoulder. His hips never stopped thrusting into him with bruising force. "Back in my day, we called it the Lusty Poke."

"Lusty Poke. That sounds like something you'd have to pay double for, Lou.". He wanted to laugh but Lou's hand snaked around to grip his erection with a firm hand. The combined sensation of Lou's rough grip on his shaft and the nearly painful thrusting caused Pepper to slip control. Gripping the edge of the console, Pepper was horrified when a soft groan escaped his lips as he spilled his seed on the controls in front of them.

Lou thrust into him several more times before he pulled out and Pepper felt something wet and hot hit his back just as the buzzers sounded the end of the game and their encounter.


End file.
